


According To Him

by FujoshiFever



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, My First Fanfic, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1863489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoshiFever/pseuds/FujoshiFever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leaf sings a song. Sorry Bad Summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	According To Him

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but the plot.

**Leaf's P.O.V**

Right now Gary and I were just having one of our normal daily arguments.

"YOU ARE JUST SUCH AN IDIOT!" I screeched

"I'M THE IDIOT, YOU'RE THE IDIOT" he yelled back at me

"If I'm such an idiot give me some examples of how I'm such an idiot." I demanded

"You're such an idiot because you haven't noticed that I've been in love with you ever since we met, you're such an idiot not to see how I look at you, you are such an idiot thinking that I don't think you're beautiful, incredible, and that I can never get you out of my head. You are such an idiot not to see that you're funny, irresistible, and everything I have ever wanted. That is why you are such an idiot Leaf," he said with a look that looked like he was about to cry, "But none of that matters because your dating Jake."

Me and my friends **(they were there the whole time sorry I didn't mention it)** where speechless, Gary was just about to walk out of the room until I said "Gary, when I sing my song for the talent show just remember that you're "him" ok."

"Whatever" Gary said as he walked out of the room.

* * *

 

**Later That Night at the Talent Show**

**Still Leaf's P.O.V**

It's the night of the talent show and everybody has already gone, I'm the last one. Somebody told me it was almost time to go on stage, so I got ready.

"How's everybody doing tonight?" the MC asked as the crowed screamed in reply, "Well last but not least welcome out Leaf Green."

When I got up on stage the first thing I did was look for Gary I found him, he was with the rest of my friends in the third row.

"Hi everybody before I sing I would like to ask my boyfriend Jake to come on stage," I said as he started to walk on stage. The stage crew got a chair and put it on stage and he sat on it then I said, "Jake, I wrote this song for you." I said with a smirk as he smiled back I started singing.

**_According to You by: Orianthi_ **

_According to you_

_I'm stupid, I'm useless, I can't do anything right._

**I pointed at Jake _._**

_According to you_

_I'm difficult, Hard to please, Forever changing my mind._

_I'm a mess in a dress, Can't show up on time, Even if it would save my life._

_According to you._

_According to you._

_But according to him I'm beautiful, Incredible, He can't get me out of his head._

**I pointed at Gary.**

_According to him I'm funny, Irresistible, Everything he ever wanted._

_Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it, So baby tell me what I got to lose._

_He's into me for everything I'm not, According to you._

_According to you I'm boring, I'm moody, You can't take me any place._

**I started walking around the chair Jake was sitting in.**

_According to you I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away._

_I'm the girl with the worst attention span; You're the boy who puts up with that._

_According to you._

_According to you._

_But according to him I'm beautiful, Incredible, He can't get me out of his head._

_According to him I'm funny, Irresistible, Everything he ever wanted._

_Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it, So baby tell me what I got to lose._

_He's into me for everything, I'm not, According to you._

_I need to feel appreciated, Like I'm not hated._

_Oh- no-._

_Why can't you see me through his eyes?_

_It's too bad you're making me decide._

**I spin around and ended up facing Jake.**

_According to me._

**I pointed at myself.**

_You're stupid, You're useless, You can't do anything right._

_But according to him I'm beautiful, Incredible, He can't get me out of his head._

_According to him I'm funny, Irresistible, Everything he ever wanted._

_Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it, Baby tell me what I got to lose._

_He's into me for everything I'm not, According to you._

_You, you_

_According to you._

_According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless, I can't do anything right._

After I finished the crowd roared in applause, I told them to quiet down for a second and I turned to Jake.

"Well Jakey-poo if you're too stupid to comprehend the situation it means we are over and just so you know I knew you were cheating on me." After I said that he ran off stage like a girl and I was given another round of applause.

* * *

 

**After the Talent Show**

**Gary's P.O.V**

After Leaf finished her song I was a little jealous. I just wondered who the "him" in the song was. I accidently said the second part of my thoughts out loud. All of my friends looked at me like I was an idiot as everybody started to leave.

They all slapped their foreheads and yelled at me "YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT!"

"Wh-" I started to say but I got interrupted by everyone, they started insulting me.

"How could you not know, idiot?" (Paul)

"Even I know who it is!" (Ash, May, and Dawn)

"You're getting dumber and dumber every day." (Misty)

"Do you even remember what she said last week?" (Drew)

"Ouch. Double Ouch. Triple Ouch. And repeat that please." I said to answer all of their insults.

"Do you even remember what she said this morning?" Drew asked again

"Yea she said something about I'm him…" it dawned on me, then I slapped his forehead so hard it left a mark and Leaf started to walk over to me blushing.

She said, "Gary I love you too. I'm sorry it took so long for me to realize it. W-Will you be my boyfriend?"

"I-I" I started but I didn't trust my mouth to say anything (he just knows it will say something stupid), but I did trust my mouth to do one thing, so I leaned forward.

* * *

 

That was all the answer she needed.


End file.
